He'd Always Be There
by FeenyFan4ever
Summary: Same Story as before, just new and improved! A young girl is frighted awake by nightmares, in her distress she retreats to the garage where a friend comforts her. Classic Knight Rider!


HE'D ALWAYS BE THERE

A Knight Rider Tale

By:

FeenyFan4ever

Long ago, when Randy first became a part of the FLAG "family", the move in was difficult, to say the least. Sure, Michael, being the brother of one of the girl's dead parents, took Randy in as his niece. But, as far as friends were concerned, Randy had since lost contact with most of her closest friends from the outside world. Without anyone to turn to, Randy would most likely have fallen into depression. That is…had it not been for one rainy night.

Ten-year-old Miranda Knight lay awake in her bed, the thunder having jolted her back to consciousness. Unfortunately, sleep had once again managed to escape her this night. The memories of what had taken place in the past few days were never far from her thoughts. And the weather outside was currently of little help to her situation. In past years when the weather was this bad, she would give no second thought to scrambling onto her parent's bed and nestling herself cozily between them. But now, they were both gone, unable to provide the comfort and reassurance that they always gave so freely. Briefly, Randy thought about creeping into her Uncle Mike's room, but then she remembered the invite a particularly well-groomed, young brunette had made to him earlier that day.

Sure enough, Michael accepted the invitation and was currently staying the night at said pretty brunette's residence. Thus, Randy concluded, the room would be empty upon her arrival. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room followed by an unsettling deep boom of thunder. In fear, Randy pulled the covers around her, burrowing deep into the comforting darkness they provided.

After a moment's thought, Randy decided to get up. She was wide awake now, no sense in trying to sleep when the world outside was causing such a racket. Slipping on her cotton robe and slippers, she made her way out of her room and into the darkened hallway. The FLAG mansion was a decidedly vast place. No doubt there had to be some interesting secrets hidden behind the walls at certain places. But, of course, there would be plenty of time for her to explore those hidden caverns. Right now, however, her focus was on getting to the Main Garage. Maybe there she could finally get some much needed sleep and not be so rudely awakened by the lightning and the thunder of the storm that was brewing outside.

Quietly she made her way down the hall, stopping only briefly to shy away from the approaching beam of a security guard's flashlight. Having finally gotten past the living room, the dining hall, and any and all guards in between, Randy finally stopped at the door that opened into the Foundation's Main Lab. From there, she could then access the garage. It was here, where most of FLAG's pet projects were kept. Yes, she would be safe there, she thought.

Quickly she accessed the Print Lock system that secured the door. Access Granted. It was then that Randy moved, quietly past the various computer consoles that resided in the Lab. At the entrance of the garage, she was met with a similar lock system, only this one required retinal identification as well as the proper fingerprint analysis. Once again access was granted upon her completion of each test. The door opened to a dark expanse. The only light came from lamps that hung high over head. Each sent a beam of light down in measured increments about the place. One such beam of light fell on the garage's sole inhabitant, a black Firebird Trans-am…KITT.

At first, Randy was startled upon sighting the car. In the short time she had been with her uncle, she had already forgotten that KITT, being an artificially intelligent vehicle, had the ability to drive itself…himself. In her mind she concluded that what had probably happened was that KITT dropped his partner off at the Brunette's home and then simply left him to his own devices there. That would explain why KITT was standing there in front of her right now.

KITT was different from any other car that Randy had seen up to that point. When she got in it for the first time, she was instantly amazed by the flickering lights and buttons of the dash. Yet, there was another trait to KITT that had, at first, caught Randy completely off guard. The car…could talk.

Truth be told, it was not the mere fact that the car could talk that was so shocking, it was the warmth and humanity with which it communicated not only words but the emotions that existed behind those words that amazed young Randy to no end. He seemed so…human.

At that moment, there in the garage, Randy eased onto a blanket she had brought with her. Looking over at KITT, she silently wondered if the AI sensed her presence in the garage. Usually, when he was "awake", Randy had noticed the scarlet red beam that constantly pulsed from side to side in a fluid motion. To and fro…to and fro…That was his scanner, his "eyes" as AI anatomy went. At the present time, however, those "eyes" were closed as he was in a state of recharge, the AI version of sleep, as it were, no doubt preparing for yet another long day in the service of the Foundation.

With a long exhausted yawn, Randy turned on her side, sleep finally taking hold. She'd be safe here in the garage, with KITT close by.

A few moments later, the red beam on the Trans-Am's prow silently came to life, glowing brightly for a brief second before settling into the familiar to-and-fro motion that it usually made.

From the corners of his scanning parameters, KITT did, in fact, sense that someone was in the garage with him. Going over the place with a sweep of the scanner, it was then he noticed the huddled down, sleeping form that lay only a few feet away from him. A more detailed scan revealed it to be his human partner's young niece, Randy. Silently KITT wondered how the girl had managed to get past the many layers of security that took effect every evening. But, then again, what did that matter, as it were, she was now here with him and, charged or not, he would make it his duty to see the young one through until morning. With that, KITT set to his task, keeping a close vigil over the sleeping child.

A short time later, soft, albeit distressed moans were heard coming from the place where Randy slept. At that instant, KITT knew something was not quite right. Quickly and quietly scanning over Randy, he noticed that her heart rate was unusually high. That coupled with the trembling and the unshed tears that were presently brimming in her eyes led KITT to the conclusion that the poor girl was caught up in a nightmare somewhere deep within her subconscious.

Life these past few days had been decidedly harsh on the young one. With both her parents gone, Randy now depended more than ever on her Uncle Mike. But of course, ever the philandering Casanova that he was, Michael was effectively rendered indisposed, no doubt cradled in the arms of the same brunette who had invited him over for dinner just the day before. With a resigned sigh, KITT thought. It had been moments such as these that frustrated him to no end. But, Michael could not be to blame. He couldn't possibly have known that something like this would have happened.

Upon hearing the soft, distressed moans give way to hushed whimpers, KITT once again scanned over Randy's trembling form. Somehow he had to wake her from the nightmare that was currently holding her dream state captive.

"Randy…what's wrong?"

SniffleHiccup Sniffle Sniffle

"Randy…?"

The child's breathing was still hitched, and the barely suppressed sobs continued to rack her delicate frame. This concerned KITT a great deal. He was not human; therefore he could not scoop the frightened child up into his arms as Michael would have done. It was that fact alone that pained him to no end. Here he was just sitting there, while a human child lie only mere feet from him, helpless in the clutches of a terrible nightmare.

Diligently, KITT thought over his options. He knew he had to act fast. Finally an idea came to him. Accessing his scanner once more, KITT disabled the muting mechanism. A soft, sweeping sound was then heard coinciding with the motion of the red beam on his front bumper. He silently hoped that the familiar sound would sooth the frightened child and eventually coax her back to consciousness and the realization that she was safe here…with family.

As the moments passed, the Scanner continued to purr…

Whoosh-whoosh

Whoosh-whoosh

All the while, KITT tried to verbally rouse Randy from her distressed state.

"Randy…It's KITT…you have to wake up."

It was then that the girl's hitched sobs began to calm, having been replaced by periodic moans and sniffles. From her subconscious, Randy stumbled her way through the darkness, Having heard the voice as it beckoned her to awaken…she knew that voice! Eagerly, she grabbed for the source of the voice hoping to find something, or rather someone to hold onto.

The warmth of KITT's voice accompanied by the soothing purr of his scanner began to do their magic as the frightened girl finally realized just who it was that found her. In exhausted relief, Randy feebly mumbled, half-awake.

"KITT…"

The quiet plea for comfort did not go ignored.

"There, there, Randy…I'm here…everything is alright…"

At that the child stopped trembling. Another scan revealed that her heart rate had begun to slow down. She was calmer now and as a result her breathing also returned to its normal pace. She was finally awake. In that knowledge, KITT once again tried to address the girl.

"Randy…are you alright?"

At first he was once again met with silence, but finally, a moment later, a very small voice was heard coming from the child.

"They're gone…"

At first, KITT was confused by her words, but once he made the connection, their meaning was obvious. KITT need not ask what the child had dreamt about, because he already knew. It was plain to see that the nightmare had something to do with her parents.

"I know…"

Sitting up finally, Randy spoke, her voice still shaking.

"And now…sniffle…I've got nobody left…I…I'm all alone…"

At that KITT would have usually corrected her with his characteristically haughty wit but, clearly, this was not the time. On the other hand, however, he was not about to let her go on living her life thinking that nobody cared for her. For a moment he allowed her to softly weep "over his shoulder" as it were. But when silence finally returned, he addressed her.

"Miranda…Listen to me…Listen, and listen well." He urged gently. It was rare for anyone, even KITT, to use Randy's given name in full. But now, in a serious time such as this, it seemed more than appropriate.

Slowly, Randy turned to face the car in acknowledgement. She silently wiped the tears away with her sleeve. Having gotten the child's attention, KITT continued.

"You are not alone, Little One…" He began. "Michael took you in so that you could be a part of his family—OUR family, for that matter…"

A brief pause ensued as KITT allowed his words to sink in. He continued a moment later.

"The people here at FLAG, Devon, Michael, Bonnie…Myself…We are a Family, Randy."

"And, what I'd like for you to know is that as Michael's partner…and guardian…my purpose is to protect him and all that he holds dear….that includes you, Randy."

Slightly confused, Randy turns a questioning look toward KITT. The scanner on the car's nose appeared to be pacing about in an enthusiastic manner. She could see it now; somewhere deep down in that silicon shell of his, the AI must have been grinning at her in his own special way. Still she was baffled by his words. She wasn't a FLAG operative…yet. But, just what did KITT mean when he said she was entitled to his protection?

"Wha…What do you mean?"

A pass of the scanner and the familiar "whoosh-whoosh" was heard once as he replied warmly.

"What I am trying to say, Randy, is that, in the event that Michael cannot be there for you, you can always come to me. As the saying goes, 'My doors are always open.'"

At this promise of kinship, Randy could not help but be touched. Now she knew, things may be looking bleak right now, but with her Uncle Mike and, of course, KITT to back her up, they would pull through in the end. Turning in KITT's direction once again, her expression was one of silent relief and comfort.

"Thanks, KITT."

Another, sweep of the scanner…

"Anytime, Randy, anytime."

For a while the two friends sat in companionable silence. Finally KITT was the first to speak.

"It will be daylight soon, and if I do say so myself, you look like you could still use a few more hours of sleep."

With a stifled yawn, Randy replied. "Yeah, but, I don't really feel like making the trip back upstairs."

"Where do you plan on "hitting the sack" as Michael puts it?"

Randy grinned at the AIs use of human slang. Meanwhile she replied exhaustedly.

"Well, I got a blanket with me and I could use one of these old pairs of boots for a pillow. So, I'll probably just crash right here by the doorstep…"

Moving to sit down, Randy positioned her belongings into a make shift bedding. Before she could lay her head down, KITT addressed her again. His tone was friendly and cautiously inviting.

"Actually, Randy, I wouldn't mind it if you "crashed" …inside my cabin."

She tilted her head in slight bafflement.

"What?"

At this, KITT continued.

"That cement floor isn't exactly an ideal sleeping area, Randy. I'm asking if you'd like to sleep in here…in the car. "

With that he automatically opens his passenger side door, as if willing her to take the invite.

"You're sure you're ok with that, KITT? I mean…Uncle Mike says I snore…"

This time, it was KITT's turn to grin internally at Randy's words. He replied.

"Then your Uncle seems to be mistaken, as it is usually older, male humans who are the most prone to bouts of snoring. You, on the other hand, are still quite young and probably won't have to put up with that at least until you are older. To answer your question, Randy, yes I am absolutely fine with you sleeping comfortably within me…in fact, I'll have you know that on most of our missions, your Uncle Mike is no stranger to using me as his personal sleeping quarters! So, I'm quite used to it to say the least!"

Randy smiled at KITT's comment.

"In the meantime, why don't you gather up your things and make yourself comfortable."

He swung his door lightly in emphasis.

Yawning once more, Randy finally accepted the offer. Clamoring into KITT's front passenger seat, she made herself comfortable under the blanket she had taken from her room. Closing her eyes she silently prayed that sleep would come quickly and chase away the darkness of the night. However, her hopes were short-lived as memories came flooding back. With that, she abruptly sat up, whimpering nervously. What if the nightmares came back…what if she saw…them…again in her dream?

As if sensing the brief welling of nervous tension, KITT was quick to reassure the young one.

"I will be here if you need me, Randy…I promise." And, he meant it with the utmost sincerity.

Reassured by the AI's words Randy resettled her head against the soft head cushion. How many times before this had her Uncle taken refuge in the same place…with the same AI watching his back? The answer…too many to count! And that was the thought that allowed her to sleep peacefully once again, without fear, assured in the knowledge that KITT would be there.

Sensing the child's heart rate slowing to a pace associated with the human sleep pattern, KITT whispered a hushed vow.

"Sleep Well, Little one…You're safe now…"

Upon hearing the soothing tone of the AI, Randy breathed a relaxed sigh. A moment later, the previously frightened child was sound asleep nestled safely in the front seat, however, not before mumbling sweetly…comfortably…

"Goodnight, KITT…Love You…"

For a moment, KITT sat in brief, pleasant shock…He was touched, really, by the sleepy child's words. Truth be told he didn't mind it that his human friends strove to express more than just on-the-job, co-worker-to-coworker appreciation for him and what he did for them every day. But that made him think. Was it a mistake? Perhaps it was. Yes, perhaps the words slipped out as some form of human sentiment that had been recalled from some past memory in her earlier childhood years. But then again…on the chance that the girl did mean what she said… To know that Randy saw him as yet another member of her closely-knit family meant a great deal to KITT. And, no doubt about it, he was not about to let her down!

True to his word, KITT stood watch over the sleeping child. And, it would be here where the next morning, Michael and the others would find young Randy nestled safe and sound in the "Arms" of the AI that had become more than just a computer program. To those that knew him, he would always be a very close friend. As his name suggested, KITT was their Knight…their protector…And so it was that in that knowledge, KITT continued his vigil long into the night, daring any sort of harm to do its worst, for he knew…He'd always be there.

THE END! :')

A/N: Oh gosh…I kid you not when I say that I was in absolute TEARS when I finished this story!


End file.
